


The Fairer Sex

by kijikun



Category: Avengers (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-25
Updated: 2008-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-25 08:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1642667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijikun/pseuds/kijikun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of stray magic turns Steve into a woman and he wishes everyone would stop staring at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fairer Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Pandanoai  
> Written for Cakes

 

 

"Tony, stop staring at my chest." Steve grumbled, arms crossed over his--her chest. It was bad enough being turned into a woman. Tony didn't need to gawk. Peter had left after he'd tried to assure Steve that he made a very hot girl, then realized what he'd said, and started babbling before declaring "I hear Mary Jane calling" and fleeing the room. 

Jessica Jones had dragged Luke and Danny out of the room when they wouldn't stop snickering. Jessica Drew on the other hand couldn't understand what the big deal was -- after all _she_ used to be a spider, then offered to lend Steve some clothes since they looked about the same body size now. 

Steve was rather glad Logan at least hadn't laughed, but smirked and commented that this happened to the X-Men all the time. Steve doubted that, but had appreciated the effort. 

Tony's reaction bothered him the most. 

He kept staring at Steve, his eyes trailing over all of Steve's new curves. It wasn't fair at all, not when Tony had never looked at him like that before. 

Tony grinned roguishly at his friend. "But it's such a nice one," he offered with a wink. 

Steve rolled his eyes. "That makes it so much better. How long before Dr. Strange is able to fix this?"

"He said it would take a few hours to pinpoint the exact enchantment. You know some guys would kill to be in your shoes right now," Tony pointed out, sitting down next to Steve.

Steve slouched more on the couch, his arms still firmly over his chest. He didn't want to move much given that his whole body felt -- strange. This made sense since he was in a different body that moved and operated not at all like his own. Honestly, his coordination was shot and he'd almost fallen over his own feet earlier. "I'd gladly trade with them."

Tony laughed and patted Steve's shoulder. "If it makes you feel any better you make a better looking woman than most of us would. You look like a supermodel." 

His smile was warm and affectionate and Steve felt familiar heat bloom in his stomach. Tony's smiles always did this to him. "I'd rather look like me."

"You do look like you. Just you as a woman," Tony shrugged and slid an arm over Steve's shoulder "A very lovely woman. You should take up Jessica Drew's offer. Borrow some of her clothes and I'll take you out to dinner. By the time we get back Dr. Strange should be ready to de-enchant you." 

Steve pressed his lips together into a thin line. "Stop flirting, Tony," he snapped. It wasn't fair that Tony seemed to want _this_ body and not his true one. He couldn't help but resent it.

The arm stayed but he could feel Tony's body go very still. "It wouldn't have to mean anything," Tony said very softly. "You'd still be straight. It would be -- it would be whatever you wanted it to be. No one would think any less of you or think that --"

"What, that I like men?" Steve jerked away from Tony and got to his feet. He almost lost his balance due to the difference in body size. "Why would I care if people thought that? It's true."

Tony looked like he'd been smacked upside the head, his eyes wide. "Steve..."

"No. It isn't fair and it isn't right for you to do this to me, Tony. I thought you were my friend and you -- taunt me like this?" Steve hissed. "You've never shown a bit of interest in me until suddenly I'm female and --"

He was cut off but Tony's lips pressed insistently to his. And it was -- different -- so different than kissing in his own body. He was the shorter one, his head tipped back with Tony's hands cupping his face. He felt small as he clung to Tony and -- 

Tony broke away from the kiss and panted for breath. He rested his forehead against Steve's. "Steve, no - no it's not like that. I want you. I've wanted you for so long. I just thought you wouldn't -- couldn't want me and that this might be my only chance --"

Steve cut him off with a kiss. "You pick the restaurant tonight, but I get to pick the one tomorrow night."

 


End file.
